Cult of the Twilight's Hammer
The Twilight's Hammer, also known as the Cult of the Twilight's Hammer or the Twilight's Hammer Clan, is an originally Orcish organization that embraces unnatural empowerment and apocalypse. Today, it is an organization of various races, beliefs and backgrounds that are all united in their perpetual pursuit of oblivion. Dedicated to bringing the world to it's end by any and all means nessecary, the Twilight's Hammer is most famous for becoming adherents to the Old Gods and their greatest mortal servants. History The Twilight's Hammer began as one of the many Orcish Clans on Draenor. Despite still having a rather pessemistic outlook on the world, they fufilled all Orcish clan obligations and much like their many neighbors. The entire clan culture changed when the rare breed of Ogre Mage Cho'gall killed the Clan's former Chieftain and assumed leadership for himself. Cho'gall was an Ogre of great intelligence and cunning, and learned the skills to become a Mage before having ever left Azeroth. it was these qualities of guile and intelligence that caused the Chief Warlock of the Horde, Gul'dan, to take him on as his apprentice. The Twilight's Hammer from then on was little more then an extension of Cho'gall's will, it's Orcish clan members coming around to accept Cho'gall's vision, or being discreetly killed. As the First and Second wars dragged on, Cho'gall continued to serve as Gul'dan's most trusted accomplice. Even when Gul'dan was overthrown and the Shadow Council disbanded, The Ogre Mage continued to serve at Gul'dan's whim, his life spared by Nessecity by Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer due to his usefulness. It was during the second war that Gul'dan sought to replicate Cho'gall's ingenuity. By carving up massive elven Runestones that boardered their land, Gul'dan was able to craft several Altars of Storms. These Altars were able to empower Horde sorcerers and transform ordinary Ogres into two-headed Ogre Magi with great intelligence and magical ability. Many more of these new Ogre Mages were made into a part of the Twilight's Hammer clan. At the apex of the Second War, The Twilight's Hammer clan and Stomreaver clan broke away from the Horde, abandoning Doomhammer's war in pursuit of Sargeras' power on the Broken Isles. This grave dishonor forced Doomhammer to send a detchment of his own forces to hunt them down and end them, ultimately causing the Horde to lose the War. The Stormreaver and Twilight's Hammer clans were decimated on the Broken Isles and none were seen for a great many years. Post-Second War Instead of ending the Clan like many scholars believed, the Twilight's Hammer was driven underground, It's survivors struggling on in whatever ways they could. Robbed of most of their Clan members, the face of the Twilight's Hammer began to change, shifting from a dedicated Clan to a secret society maintained through whisper and shadow. The remaining members of Orcish or Ogre descent began making plans, spreading word of their existence, reeling in members from any and all backgrounds of Orcish, Human and Ogre alike. Cho'gall himself had survived the Tomb of Sargeras and the Horde's retribution. By whatever means, something had changed within Cho'gall and the Twilight's Hammer. No longer were they nihilistic barbarians who sought enough power to end the world. They began to feel a purpose of unity, whispers in the Night. Whispers that drew the Twilight's Hammer clan into the service of the Old Gods. The Twilight's Hammer shifted into a cult existence. The advancement of their new Gods wishes being their top priority. All Cult members were driven by a desire to obtain the power of the Old ones through various means and for different reasons. For power alone or genuine dedication to these entities. The Twilight's Hammer Cult society began to grow in shadows. With innocent recruits joining an Organization they would not know until years later was in fact another branch of their Cult. Post-Third War After the Third War, the Twilight's Hammer stepped out of the shadows for the first time in decades. The Cult began setting up camps and outposts across Azeroth, usually in areas related to their Gods or their servants. Camps sprung up across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. Cultists being seen around favored Servants of the Old Gods or their physical remains, others were dispatched to Blackdock Depths as Ambassadors, determined to make contact with these former Lieutenents of their Gods in the form of the Elemental Lords. Their heaviest activity stirred in Silithus, and a large portion of the region fell under their control. It was in Silithus that the Twilight's Hammer flocked to the presence of the arisen Old God C'thun, and made daily sacrifices to appease him. The twilight's Hammer began their first work in Elementalism in Silithus, working and competing for the favor of the Elemental Lords as well as that of C'thun. Much to the dismay of the Twilight's Hammer Cultists. C'thun was slain in the Second War of the Shifting Sands, and the Temple City of Ahn'Qiraj fell silent. This was not the end of Twilight Cultist activity in Silithus, however. With the Qiraj threat gone, most Horde and Alliance forces pulled out of Silithus, the Cenarion Circle leaving a token taskforce at Cenarion Hold with the mission of watching the area. This allowed the Twilight's Hammer to infiltrate Ahn'Qiraj unseen and adopt it as their primary base of operations, living alongside the remains of their slain god. ( W.I.P ) Category:Cult of the Twilight's Hammer Category:Organizations Category:Religious Organizations Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Religion Category:Old Gods